Kakashi has finally found a
by Kumiko93
Summary: Is it possible for Sayuri to be loved back by his Sensei? Kakashi x Sayuri  oc  love story


**Info_**

Name: Higurashi Sayuri (Family name; first name)

Age: 17

Country/Village: Fire country/Konoha

I have short fluffy black hair, large brown eyes. My ninja clothes consist of a very short Jeans-short, and a black top, a pair of black handgloves, normal ninja shoes and 2 katanas.

I am 160 cm, 52 kg. I am a different person and everyone recognizes that. I am like a mix of different personalities and I act according the situations: sometimes shy and quiet, sometimes loud and crazy. I had a lot of troubles in my past and I still have; thats why I think I was born to suffer.

I graduated ninja academy at the age of 7, became chuunin at 9, and jounin at the age of 12. My parents have been killed by assasians when I was 1. They wanted to steal the kekkei genkai (bloodline skill) from them, but my parents were great ninjas, Anbu members so they sealed themselves and keeped the bloodline safe. So as an orphan the third holage Sarutobi Hiruzen has taken care of me, he was like a father for me, and he has been killed too. Than Tsunade has been taking care of me. I was suffering all this time, and I hardly belived I could ever find happiness in this unpeaceful world ...

I know every clan and their abilities, and I keep studying... I am very clever, even more clever than Shikamaru and Neji, I am great at Nin-, Tai- & Genjutsu becaude of my Dojutsu Riyugan (golden eye teqnique, which gives me the ability to copy every jutsu, it even gives me the telekinetic powers) I am a very strong and precious ninja... I have a different and enormous amount of chakra, just like a Bijuu (tailed beast). I am kind, sweet and want to be friends with everyone though its not possible really... My best friends are Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino. I intend to do anything to protect them and Konoha, coz I hold the Will of Fir insode of me!

NOW THE STORY_

"I cant mold my chakra anymore Sayu *_* " moaned Ino while training

"Ino, you must keep on, stay strong okay? You are a ninja!"

"Its easy for you coz youre so talented..."

"Doh, Im not talented, I just keep training hard, thats all. "

"Like Rock Lee right? " asked Ino while she smirked

"Y...yeah, we could say so. But why... ? " I asked unconcsious

"Oh c´mon, I have noticed, you like him! "

"What the heck? I dont like him, he is only my friend and thats why I am so nice to him, but it doesnt mean I have a crush on him"

Normally I am an excellent liar, but Ino still senses if Im lying or not

"I see you tell the truth... So is there nobody you like? I hope you are not a lesbian or else I will think thats why you hang out with me all th time" XD

"Your failed at joking as always Ino-chan :P " I smirked making Ino furious

"Whaat? "

"Okay okay calm down :D:D So, the person I like is K... "

"Kiba? Hmm... He is sweet and crazy, and energized, but I didnt know you liked the animal-type boys"

"No, its not him..."

"Hey Ino, Sayuriiii ! " We heared Hinata calling and running towards us

"Hinata-chan. Whats up? " I greeted her with a sweet smile

"Ehm- urr... I need to talk to you Sayu-chan" she said

"Well than I will leave the two of you alone. Bye! " Ino ran off happily quitting that training

"Sayu-chan, you know everyone has been asked out for the Sakura festival already: Ino goes with Sai, Tenten with Neji, Temari will arrive here for Shikamaru, Sakura has agreed to Lee, so I go with Naruto :):):) " I could see Hinata´s eyes sparkling

"Congrats Hinata, youre lucky ;););););) " I gave her a thumbs up with a Nice-guy-pose just like sensei Gai and Rock Lee do XD XD

"Thanks, what about you?"

"Im not coming..."

"Uhh? But why? Im sure someone will ask you out soon and... "

"Its not about being asked out Hinata. Im not really up to it... I dont want to see HIM there with another girl " I said while my face has been covered with sadness

"Why dont you tell me who it is? It will be much easyer for you like that" said Hinata trying to comfort you

"It would be useless, it would not make my pain dissappear. And I dont want to tire you with my love problems... I was born to suffer, so I will let it be"

I wondered how pessimistic I could be at times like this

"You should better get rid of that melancholic side of yours, anyway I will always be there if you decide to talk to me. Now I gotta go meet Kiba and Shino. Bye" and in less than one minute she dissappeared

_"Well, Im alone again" _ I thought and decided to go home, since there was nothing more to do for me.

I was going through the streets of Konoha thinking about a plan for the rest of the day.

_"I guess I will just read some more about Genjutsu, and practice my Medical jutsu. I will also repair my puppet" _

Suddenly I bumped into someone and landed with my back on the ground.

"Im very sorry, I wasnt watching my way carefully" I said, or better said, mumbled because of pain in my head. Than you fainted...

As I came to myself and opened my eyes I could tell I was laying on a bed, but not in my room. I heared footsteps coming towards the room, the door slowly opened and the person I saw was KAKASHI HATAKE!

"Kakashi-sensei..." I cried and tried to sit on the bed, coz lying would seem like something for weak ninjas only, thats what I thought, and I didnt want to seem weak in HIS eyes...

Suddenly I felt a strong pain deep inside my head and I wrapped your hands around it. I than felt thet my forehead was bound with badages

"As you fell on the ground you hit your head. If you move too much the wound will open up again" said Kakashi while grabing my palms and removing tham from my forehead. He than made me lye again while pressing me back to the bed which made him come closer to me, and that made me blush a bit

"Th...thank you" I managed to say at least. Just whenever I was with Kakashi I felt so shy, so happy but so sad that I could not confess my feelings.

_"Why should I confess anyway, he will just reject me and I will stay dumped, and I will never be able to look in his eyes again" _I thought while sadness was piercing my heart. Tears started to fall from my eyes, anger and sorrow covered my mind. After Kakashi left the room I untied the bandages and dropped them furiously on the floor, than opened the window and ran off towards my home.

I had a sleepless night, no matter how much I tried I could not forget Kakashi. Its like he was hunting me, it felt like a curse which I could not get rid of...

After getting really tired I felt asleep and had only 4 hours sleep, coz than my cursed alarm clock woke me up. After getting ready (I mean taking shower, eating and bounding my head) I went to the training grounds where Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi were waiting for me. Yep, I was put in the group 7, and I was regreting that Ive agreed to this, coz being in this group meant seeing Kakashi everyday and feeling that sorrow, but pain makes people stronger, so maybe thats

what made me so strong?

After greeting everyone Kakashi assigned the three ninjas a physical excersise, so they headed off. Now the two of us were alone... again...

"Why did you run away yesterday?"

"I didnt want to bother you any longer, Im sure you would have other things to take care about rather than me" and without waiting for Kakashi to respond me I began training with my puppets.

I was fully unaware of what made me fall in love with someone who is 12 years older than you. But you I loved his cool art, his manners, his voice and his smell, his strength, his caring for everyone, his eyes togather with his excellent Sharingan... I remembered very well every minute spent with him: How we first met, how he was teaching me, how he showed me his face, how he defended me on missions. Those were painful but the most valuable memories for me.

While remembering all this stuff I felt ache brightening in my head, and I began to fall as two strong arms cought me.

"I told you not to overdo with training. Your wound has opened up now" said Kakashi with his calm voice as always, but I could see from his expressions that he was worried

_"Hes just worried because Im his student, and he is responsible for me. Thats all"_ I thought while laying in his arms feeling his warm breath on my face. Than he gently put me on the ground and began taking care of my wound.

After our training was finished I was exhausted and hungry. So I and Naruto went to Ichiraku Ramen Shop. As we were eating I suddenly sensed a familiar chakra coming towards Ichiraku Shop (I am a sensory-type ninja, you could sense chakras), and soon Kiba entered the shop, sat next to you and ordered ramen.

After chatting a bit with me and Naruto he asked:

"Sayuri-san, you know there is a Sakura Festival soon, so if you have not been asked out yet would you go with me? I would feel really honored to go with such a great girl like you" said Kiba while blushing lightly

"C´mon Sayu-chan, it will be fun, and Hinata will be happy to see you there too" said Naruto with those sweet puppy-dog-eyes which I adored so much.

I could swallow Naruto how sweet he was, he was like a brother to me, so I could not reject him

"Okay Kiba, I will go with you" I answered trying to add a fake smile to it just to seem polite. Well, I really was not in the mood for such things like partys when I had such love troubles with Kakashi

_"I wonder if Kakashi will be there too..." _

Kibas voice woke me up from my thoughts: "So I will pick you up at 17:00 after tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, its okay for me" I mumbled while Naruto was eating his 6th portion of Ramen...

Tha day after that Sakura came along to my house, than we went over to Tenten and the 3 of us went to the Kimono shop.

"Im so excited about this festival girls" said Tenten cheerfully

"Yeah, me too! Oh, look this Kimono is nice. I will buy this one" responded Sakura while gazing at herself in mirror... Tenten has also choosen a nice one soon, so the only one who could not decide which one to choose was Me: "Its so hard to choose from so much Kimonos, but I guess I will take this one" I pointed at a nice Kimono with blue ornaments on it.

"You will look adorable in it" said a voice which came from behind me.

I turned over and found Temari.

"Ah, Temari, thank you. I didnt think to meet you here" I quickly answered

"Well, I have to get ready too. Besides, I will come along tomorrow to you. Everyone says you make a great make-up, your fantasy is adorable, so make sure to make me supercute tomorrow for my Shikamaru okay? " she smiled sweet

"Sure, I will :):):) " and we all went to pay for our kimonos


End file.
